Combustion systems typically include a fuel source and oxidant source. The fuel and oxidant are mixed together in a combustion chamber and a combustion reaction is initiated and sustained. The heat from the combustion reaction can be used to generate electricity, to heat materials in industrial processes, to drive endothermic chemical reactions, and many other applications. The characteristics of a combustion reaction determine how effectively these purposes can be carried out. It is desirable to be able to manipulate a combustion reaction in a selected manner to improve the effectiveness of the combustion reaction.